The Prince's Passions
by mer007
Summary: After the Fourth DVD Ch.5 is up! Toru discovers a way to break the curse and she chooses between Kyo and Yuki who she loves. Who will it be? This is the END!
1. Only In My Dreams

The Prince's Passions  
*Note*: I do not own any part of this story: Fruits Basket.  
  
Letter from the author: This story is an attempt to answer the many questions I had after seeing the last episode of the show, Fruits Basket of course. Like what about poor Yuki, how does he feel? It seems that Toru is destined to be with Kyo. Also how did it come that the family was cursed? And finally can the curse ever be broken?  
  
Yuki stood outside, the pink petals of the summer tree blossoms fluttering around him. The warm sunlight beat down upon his pale skin making his face glow like an angel. He stood with such presence and stature that you would have nearly died if you saw him looking so utterly handsome. His purple hair tossed gently in the breeze. He wiped it away from his eyes, which were filled with such joy and happiness upon seeing her.  
  
Toru walked up to him with her books in her arms, her hair too blowing in the gentle breeze. When she reached him a wide smile grew on her face as she greeted him warmly. He starred longingly into her eyes, "those beautiful eyes" he thought to himself. Without a word he stretched out a hand and touched her smooth face and he ran his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
Nothing could stop him, not even himself, from leaning in to kiss her beautiful face. For a second as he moved closer and closer to her lips he held back, but only for a second. She didn't even move or question what he was doing. He was only millimeters from her lips when she whispered "Yuk-"  
  
"Yuki? Yuki? Wake up Yuki!" said Toru as she gently shook him awake.  
  
"What? Miss Honda I.?" he said looking around confused.  
  
"Yuki you must have fallen asleep here while you were studying last night."  
  
"What?" he looked around, he was at his desk his books and papers scattered everywhere.  
  
"It's time for breakfast!" she said in her usual cheery voice.  
  
"Yes, thank you Miss Honda." he said as he tried to recover himself.  
  
She left the room nearly skipping as she always does as he watched her. "Why would I dream of such a thing?" he asked himself.  
  
For a few minutes as he changed his clothes and brushed his hair he couldn't wipe the images from his mind. By the time he reached the breakfast table he had pushed them to the back of his mind saying "It was just a dream."  
  
Kyo and Yuki had their normal insults, and Toru once again got flustered with the idea of them fighting. Yuki tried not to make any comments or respond to Kyo but he aggravated him so much! He couldn't do it, not even for poor Miss Honda.  
  
The argument lasted all the way until they were halfway to school when Kyo finally said, ". and what's with the way you look at Toru?"  
  
"What?" asked Yuki and Toru in unison.  
  
"You stare at her all the time, like she's some kind of . of . WELL I DUNNO YOU JUST DO!"  
  
*sweat drop* "What is it your business how I look at Miss Honda?!"  
  
Kyo and Toru: *sweat drop*  
  
"It's just weird!" Kyo said.  
  
Yuki didn't answer, he was too embarrassed to think of a come back or even to fight him right then and there. He simply turned to walk on and said to Toru, "I'm sorry Miss Honda. May we continue? We'll be late."  
  
And of course they did. Kyo and Toru walked ahead of him, as Toru held Kyo's arm. Yuki noticed a look of pride in Kyo's eyes that said "Ha! I won!" Yuki hung his head slightly; he tried to tell himself that that was the way that is was meant to be. Toru had been the one to go to him on that night, when he was forced to reveal his true form. This could only mean that Toru and Kyo were meant to be together.  
  
Yuki didn't even have a chance to hide the redness in his face before they had reached the school and Haru had greeted them. "Hello Toru, Kyo . Yuki." he said as he grabbed his arm affectionately.  
  
"Hello Haru." he said in a weary but still annoyed kind of voice.  
  
"What is wrong Yuki?" he asked, but he already had some guess as to the answer. Haru could tell by the way he talked about, and looked at Toru that he had feelings for her. In fact the only ones who weren't aware of it were poor clueless Toru and Yuki himself.  
  
"Nothing Haru."  
  
With that the bell rang and all of the students pilled into the front door. The day went very slowly for Yuki. Class after class he starred off into space, he never used to do this. He tried and tried to not think about the dream, but when he tried it only made him think of it. At one point he told himself, "Even if I did kiss her, I would only change before I could."  
  
* * * *  
  
Akito sat lazily on his pillows, his long robes draped over the surrounding floor. In the dim light you could barely see his ill face and devilish expression. He looked terribly weak but no less determined than ever. He turned his head silently as Shigure walked in cheerily.  
  
"Hello Shigure." he said in his normal drawn out voice.  
  
Shigure responded in a nervous voice when he had seen Akito's strange expression, "What is it that you wanted Akito?"  
  
"How is Miss Honda doing?" he said with an evil smile.  
  
"She's well, but what do you want with her?"  
  
He got very insulted at Shigure's statement yelling, "It is my business with anyone who endangers this family!"  
  
"Endangers? Sweet little Miss Honda could never harm us." he said lovingly.  
  
Akito responded in a less angry voice, "You know that she could be the one."  
  
"The one? Akito you know that that's only a myth!"  
  
"Oh is it really? Is it just a myth, like that rumor going around the town of our family?"  
  
"No one really believes that rumor, besides that has nothing to do with what it really is!"  
  
"Oh this is just one of many during my lifetime. But this is getting ridiculous!" he said in a raised and frustrated voice.  
  
"Are you saying that this is somehow Toru's fault?!"  
  
"The rumors were small and harmless before she started to live with you."  
  
"But if she is the one then she should be living in our house, she could be our only chance for freedom from this curse!"  
  
"But don't you see what is happening with Kyo and Yuki!"  
  
"She has helped them in more ways then they or even she can realize."  
  
"Maybe, but she is going to ruin it all!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two boys, one girl." he said looking agitatedly as Shigure finally understood.  
  
"Trouble." He finished for him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Toru walked cheerily up to her friends, Hana and Uo, with books in hand, after school had ended. She smiled widely at them and said happily "Hello!"  
  
"Hello Toru. what's wrong?" Hana said.  
  
"Hana can't you see that she's perfectly fine?" Uo said.  
  
Hana turned to Uo, "No Uo," she looked back at Toru, "something's troubling you; what is it Toru?"  
  
"Yeah, Yuki has been acting very strange lately." she said as a worried expression came over her face.  
  
"Strange?" Uo asked.  
  
As they walked along home Toru explained, "Well this morning I found him asleep at his desk. He looked pale when I woke him up and then he began to blush fiercely."  
  
"Maybe he just was embarrassed that he over slept?" Uo said.  
  
Hana didn't say anything but waited for her to continue, and Toru did, "Well then this morning as we walked to school, Yuki and Kyo were fighting."  
  
"Well they always do." Uo pointed out as she paused.  
  
"Yes but they were fighting over." *sweat drop* ". over me."  
  
"How so?" Hana asked calmly.  
  
".Well Kyo said that Yuki stares at me all the time."  
  
"Well he does, haven't you noticed?" Uo asked.  
  
"Yes but I didn't think anything of it, ."  
  
"Because Kyo does too doesn't he?" Hana said for her.  
  
"Yes, but. but."  
  
"What?" Uo asked.  
  
"Well Yuki got so embarrassed when Kyo said it. He didn't even insult him back."  
  
"What are you trying to say Toru?" Uo asked.  
  
"Yuki looks at you differently doesn't he?" Hana asked.  
  
"Yes." Toru said.  
  
"He looks at you like your something he can never have." Hana said trying to help Toru understand what she was trying to say.  
  
"Something he could never have?" Toru asked.  
  
Hana didn't answer this question but continued as Toru and Uo listened carefully, "Kyo looks at you differently, happily. Yuki looks at you sadly, especially when Kyo is around. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes but what ever could be wrong? Do you think I've hurt him somehow?! Oh no, do you think this is my fault?!" she said starting to panic.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Toru this meal is utterly delicious!" Shigure said happily as he took a break from stuffing his mouth with food.  
  
"Thank you! I hope I made enough! You seem extra hungry today!" she said watching Kyo and Shigure eat quickly. "Yuki are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she looked at him; he hadn't touched any of his food and he had a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Honda, I guess I'm not feeling really hungry. Please do excuse me I'm afraid I have something I must get to." At this he stood up slowly and left the room.  
  
"Do you suppose that he's not feeling well?" Toru asked after he had left.  
  
"Who cares." said Kyo as he finally slowed his eating and leaned back.  
  
Toru looked rather hurt and turned to Shigure who said "Maybe. Has he been acting strange lately?"  
  
"Well this is the second meal he turned down, he didn't eat his lunch."  
  
"That's not the only food the damn rat wasted! He didn't even eat his breakfast!"  
  
"Oh no! He is ill! What should we do? Should we call Hatori?"  
  
"No, no. We'll check on him in a while he's probably just stressed out about school work. Give him sometime to himself; he'll be okay.  
  
A few hours later when Toru was bringing up the clean laundry into their rooms she stopped to look into Yuki's room to check on him. He wasn't at his desk so she set the laundry down and looked around the room.  
  
To her surprise and utter fear she found him collapsed on the floor unconscious. She ran to him and shook him slightly, "Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" tears fell from her eyes as she screamed, "No Yuki! Help, somebody help!"  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED* 


	2. Hold Me When I Cry

The Prince's Passions  
Chapter Two  
Hold Me When I Cry  
  
"Yuki! Yuki!" he could hear Toru scream.  
  
He couldn't move; everything was dark and blurred. He could feel the pain in his side from falling to the ground. Where was he, he felt so limp and weak. He tried to find Toru in the darkness but he couldn't move. He could tell she was crying for him but he slipped into unconsciousness before he could do anything.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yuki lay peacefully on the bed, the white sheets of the hospital bed draped across his unconscious body. His face was terribly pale and his breathing was unsteady. Toru sat at his side holding his hand dried tears on her face, her head resting on the bed next to him. Kyo stood leaning on the wall, hands in his coat pockets, looking at Toru worriedly.  
  
Hatori came into the room and Toru looked up at him. He looked at a clipboard and scribbled some notes and said to Toru comfortingly, "Miss Honda, Yuki should be okay. He just needs some rest and a good meal."  
  
"But what happened? Why did he collapse?" Toru asked her worried expression not changing.  
  
"We'll I don't know for sure, but it appears that he hasn't been eating or sleeping recently."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I have no way of knowing. I'm not a psychiatrist but I believe he's suffering from depression."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, we both know that Yuki has had some hard times and isn't always a happy person, but it seems something has finally really gotten to him."  
  
"Poor Yuki! Do you think that it is something that I did?" she said standing up suddenly.  
  
"No, Miss Honda I'm sure you're not responsible for anything that has happen here."  
  
"Oh I would just hate myself if this was all my fault." she said starting to cry and looked at Kyo.  
  
Yuki began to mumble quietly in his sleep as everyone turned to look. He shifted slightly as he dreamed:  
  
The sun was sitting in the western horizon creating a vast array of color in the evening sky as the crickets began to chirp. Yuki stepped out of the house into the cool air. He looked around; Kyo and Toru were missing. Kyo had followed her outside almost half an hour ago.  
  
They were no where to be seen. He looked all over the yard, around the house and even inside the house again. Then as he took a second lap around the edge of the house he heard voices above him. Kyo and Toru were talking on the roof.  
  
Yuki climbed up to find them, he had to tell Miss Honda to come in; it was getting late, she might catch cold. He peaked his head up and was about to call out to Toru but he saw something that left him short of words.  
  
Kyo was holding her hand and he was leaning in as Toru watched him. For a moment Yuki lost his breath as he watched Kyo kiss her lightly. Of course Kyo changed suddenly into a cat when he did and embarrassed at what he just did he ran off.  
  
The most surprising thing that Yuki saw was not the kiss but Toru's expression after he had left. She smiled like he had never seen her smile before. Her face turned red and her eyes filled with joyful tears and a sleepy look.  
  
Yuki's heart fell like a rock off a cliff. And it broke into pieces like one too. He didn't even understand himself, why he was so hurt? He couldn't even be angry at Kyo, now that it was so obvious that she loved him.  
  
* * * *  
  
A tear flowed slowly down Yuki's face as he lay on the bed with his eyes closed. He was awake but laid still. He could hear Toru crying softly next to him as she held his hand. He couldn't bear to open his eyes and see her in this sad state.  
  
Yuki began to hate himself, he had been acting like a little child when he hadn't gotten what he wanted he had whined about it. Of course he didn't do this literally but he had not only punished himself but Toru, one of few that truly cared for him.  
  
He suddenly opened his eyes, he had to comfort her he couldn't stand her being in so much pain, "Miss. Honda . . . "  
  
Toru's head jerked up and a smile spread on her face, "Yuki!" Then she noticed his concerned expression, "Oh no I wasn't crying! I was just . . . well-I'm just so tired and all-No! I mean I was just yawning-my eyes just got all watery-I mean!-"  
  
Toru stopped gibbering as Yuki weakly placed his hand on her face and wiped the tears from her face that she hadn't already fiercely wiped away herself. Toru didn't move or even breathe as he did so. She simply stared in his eyes, she was scared but she could imagine why.  
  
Suddenly there was movement at the doorway, Kyo walked in, two hot drinks in his hands. Before Kyo could barely even take a look at them he had dropped them in shock. "Damn you, you bastard what the hell do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Kyo!" said Toru as she broke her stare into Yuki's purple eyes and turned to look at Kyo.  
  
Yuki dropped his hand suddenly and looked angrily at him, "What are you doing here is the question."  
  
"I've been taking care of Toru since your selfish attempt at suicide! Look what you've done to her you bastard!" he said now screaming.  
  
Toru began to cry again but louder then before. Both Yuki and Kyo became concerned but then found themselves yelling and blaming each other which only made her cry more. Finally Yuki sat up suddenly he couldn't stand it any more, "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Toru gasped she couldn't believe he had just said that, he never talked like that. She was so shocked that she stopped crying and wiped the tears from her face. For a long time Yuki and Kyo just stared at her, glad that she had stopped crying, it hurt them both so bad to see her that way.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hatori walked into Akito's dark room for his check up. Akito was staring angrily out of the open window. As soon as Akito heard his footsteps he turned his head suddenly.  
  
"Feeling well?" Hatori asked casually.  
  
Akito didn't respond but turned his head to look out the window again. Then as Hatori got to work checking his blood pressure and such Akito said, "How is our Yuki now?"  
  
Hatori looked up but paused for a second wondering his motive then said, "He is doing much better. I have kept him in the main house's hospital for a few days just for precautions. He should be able to return to school by the beginning of next week.  
  
"The pathetic rat tried to kill himself did he?"  
  
"No, I don't think that was what he was trying to do. If he had wanted to die there would have been plenty of other quicker ways of doing so. I believe he was punishing himself for something. I don't know what but I think he was unconsciously trying to get attention."  
  
"The idiot thinks he's in love with Toru and he doesn't think he can have her because of Kyo."  
  
* * * *  
  
Toru sat alone on a bench crying softly. Around her was a forest whose blossoms were in full bloom. There were lilies and other spring flowers scattered all over the ground. The long green grass slowly swayed in the breeze.  
  
She suddenly felt two arms holding her gently from behind. She didn't know who it could be. When she turned her head to see Yuki she gasped in shock. He was holding her around the waist and with one hand he wiped the tears from her face.  
  
Toru lifted her hand to grab his and closed her eyes as she held it. She leaned back into Yuki's hug and he held her closer. She could feel his breath on his cheek.  
  
Toru suddenly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room, the warm sunlight shining on her face through the open window. Toru couldn't understand why she would have a dream of Yuki like that? Surprisingly she found herself disappointed though, that it was over.  
  
"Miss Honda?" Yuki said as he peaked into her room.  
  
"Yuki!" she nearly screamed in shock.  
  
"Sorry Miss Honda if I scared you but you've overslept it's nearly time to leave to go to school."  
  
"Oh no, I didn't make you breakfast!" Toru said worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine Miss Honda I just got here from the hospital they fed me breakfast."  
  
"Oh no what about Kyo and Shigure!" she said as she got out of bed. Yuki left and Toru quickly got dressed and raced down stairs.  
  
Before she got to the kitchen she could hear voices yelling, "What the hell are you doing here!" said Kyo.  
  
"Where is Toru?!" demanded Akito.  
  
"What do you want with Miss Honda?!" Yuki asked him angrily.  
  
Toru walked into the kitchen where all the others were. Akito was standing in the opposite doorway with Hatori standing next to him. Kyo was only three feet from Akito and looked as he could punch him in the face at any moment. Yuki was still pointing a spoon at Akito which made him look rather silly; he had been trying to make breakfast when he had been interrupted.  
  
"There she is! This whole mess has gone on for too long!" Akito said as he grabbed her fiercely "I should have stopped this long ago! Hatori erase her memory now!"  
  
"Hatori don't do it!" Toru cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Honda I have no choice." he said as he walked toward her.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**  
  
~ A special thanks to my readers: mike, Ying Fa19, Twilight Kitsune,  
animelubber22, xx Schizoid, and Tyouhkriu.~ 


	3. Dreams Come True

The Prince's Passions  
Chapter Three  
Dreams Come True  
  
*Disclaimer= I own no part of this story (: Fruits Basket or any of the characters.  
  
~Thanks to: Sapadu() for inspiring to continue this story with a suggestion of theirs.  
  
"There she is! This whole mess has gone on for too long!" Akito said as he grabbed her fiercely "I should have stopped this long ago! Hatori erase her memory now!"  
  
"Hatori don't do it!" Toru cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Honda I have no choice." he said as he walked toward her.  
  
Yuki watched in horror; he couldn't move. He could feel his heart drop. Toru looked at him with eyes full of fear. He hated to see her scared, he hated anyone or anything that made her cry. Before Hatori reached Toru Yuki's face was red with rage.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miss Hon-" Hatori said but he was interrupted abruptly with a hard hit of Yuki's hand in the head.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Yuki screamed.  
  
"How dare you! I'm the leader of this family!" Akito yelled as he lunged at Yuki.  
  
"Toru get out of here!" Yuki yelled to her as Akito jumped towards him.  
  
"Yuki watch out!" Toru said with tears on her face.  
  
Akito had his fist stretched out towards his face and distracted Yuki was about to be pummeled to the ground with a second. But as Akito hit him with his eyes aflame with rage Kyo took one quick swipe of his fist at Akito's face and he fell painfully to the ground.  
  
Without another thought Yuki grabbed Toru and pulled her out of the room. They ran out the door and into the morning sun. The sound of Akito's screams could be heard over their beating hearts and their hard breath. "Yuki Sohma you will bring the destruction of this family! Get back here you worthless rat! Bring me the girl!"  
  
"Yuki-what-" she said between gasps for breath as they ran "where-are we- going?"  
  
"We've-got to get-out of here-Toru!" Yuki said as he shifted his eyes back and forth nervously as they ran.  
  
Toru was taken aback "Did-did you just call me Toru?"  
  
"Huh?" he said as he stopped suddenly.  
  
"Where are we going Yuki?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Yuki simply stared at her, he really had no clue what to do or where to go. He had been distracted by her last question. Why had he called her Toru? But then, what's wrong with calling her Toru, it is her name? They had been good friends for nearly two years now, what was wrong with it?  
  
"I'm sorry are you offended by me calling you by your first name?"  
  
"Umm.no.I like it." she said with her usual wide smile and starry eyes.  
  
Yuki now lost himself in those eyes. He lost track of everything of everything around him, what they were doing, and the fact that Toru noticed him staring at him. Toru shifted her gaze as he starred at her intensely.  
  
Yuki suddenly awoke when he realized that she couldn't look in his eyes. He didn't know why but it made him sad. It was like a cold knife pierced him in the heart, she didn't feel what he did. Now, more than ever he knew that he loved her more than anything in the world, he knew for sure that it was impossible for she loved someone else.  
  
But he didn't care, for this one moment he had to make his dream come true. He had to prove himself wrong, she could love him, she would love him. He would care for her better than Kyo ever could. He was going to break the curse, somehow he would, and he would kiss her.  
  
He put a shaking hand to her face, it was still warm from running. Toru froze as he turned her face to look into her eyes. Toru's heart beat began to quicken. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't sure if she liked this or if she wanted to turn and run away. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes both to scared to move.  
  
Toru started to get restless, she didn't know what was going to happen. She wanted to know where they were supposed to go, and why Akito wanted to erase her memory. What had she done wrong? "Yuki?"  
  
But he didn't say a word he just leaned towards her. Nothing could stop him, it was just like his dream, she didn't resist it at all. And for the briefest second as his lips finally touched hers, and as he drank up her sweet existence, he was happy. For the first time in his life he forgot everything but the sweet taste of her lips and the warmth of her arms as she touched his.  
  
But in a second it all disappeared as he transformed. He looked up to see Toru's eyes filled with tears. "Yuki.I." but she couldn't say anymore so she turned and ran back to the house, he could hear her soft sobs as she ran off. It was the worst moment of his life.  
  
Suddenly Kyo appeared standing above him. "You damn rat! What have you done to her! I'm going to kill you right now, right here! You bastard!"  
  
*To Be Continued* 


	4. The Battle For a Girl

The Prince's Passions  
Chapter Four  
The Battle For A Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the story this is based off of: Fruits Basket.  
  
Suddenly Kyo appeared standing above him. "You damn rat! What have you done to her! I'm going to kill you right now, right here! You bastard!"  
  
"Are you going to squash me with your foot coward or are you going to loose to a fair fight stupid cat!" Yuki said angrily as he looked up to see him.  
  
"Right now all I want to do is get rid of you, but for once I'm going to prove that I can beat you fair and square you damn rat!" Kyo screamed at him.  
  
By now a crowd had gathered in the street and were watching him scream at the talking rat. A couple cars were also trying to drive down the street as well and were honking their horns. Within a few minutes it was a general crisis.  
  
But Kyo nor Yuki noticed the audience or when Hatori arrived and started erasing memories and pushing away the crowd with the help of Haru, and Shigure. Both Kyo and Yuki's eyes were aflame with anger.  
  
"How could you do that to her bastard?" Kyo yelled.  
  
Suddenly their was a popping sound and a puff of smoke. Yuki quickly put his clothes on as he yelled back, "I seem to remember seeing you do the same thing c-"  
  
Kyo took one hard swing at him before he could even finish. As soon as Yuki recovered himself he prepared to do the same but he was held back, "Yuki stop this! Could you at least take this somewhere else?" said Haru angrily.  
  
Yuki looked at Kyo who was being held back by Shigure. "Fine but let me free so I can teach this damn cat a lesson!" Yuki screamed.  
  
"Shigure if you don't let me go I'll kill you too!" Kyo said full of rage.  
  
But neither was let free. Kyo was taken back to the house and Yuki was taken to the Sohma main house with much difficulty. Both were screaming all the way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I should kill you now for what you've done Yuki! I should have gotten rid of you long ago! If I would have only known the nuisance you would be!" Akito yelled at Yuki.  
  
"Then why did you let me live Akito? Why didn't you just kill me that day? Why didn't you just whip me to death?!" Yuki screamed as he stood up.  
  
"Shut up you worthless rat!" Akito screamed as he attempted to hit him. But Yuki was too fast for him and he blocked it with one move of his arm.  
  
"I'm not going to stand this anymore Akito! I could care less if you're the head of this family!" he said as Akito struggled to hit him. "I love her and there's nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving her."  
  
"You fool! You could never have her! You've already destroyed the only way to break the curse!" Akito screamed as Yuki took hold of him.  
  
"There is no way to break the curse Akito, you've gone insane!"  
  
"There isn't anymore! Let me free!"  
  
"What do you mean-" Yuki said as he let Akito free in surprise but was interrupted when he punch him in the face.  
  
In rage Yuki gave him one hard hit and he fell to the ground. Yuki wished that he could find out what the heck he meant but he had no time. He had to get to Toru.  
  
* * * *  
  
Toru sat quietly in Yuki's secret base looking at the strawberry plants. She smiled as she remembered how Yuki had planted them just for her. They were ripe now, but she didn't feel much like strawberries at the moment. She shivered in the evening breeze.  
  
It had been a long time since Yuki kissed her, it was nearly sunset. In the eastern sky she could see a few dull shining stars. They glistened in the purple sky like the tears on her face.  
  
She wasn't sure if they were tears of joy, sadness or confusion. When Yuki had kissed her she had loved it, hated it, and feared it. She was so confused. All she knew for sure was that she loved them both and she could never choose one over the other.  
  
"Miss Honda?" Yuki said quietly as he slowly approached her.  
  
"Oh Yuki!" she said surprised. "You startled me!"  
  
"I'm sorry-I need to talk to you-are you okay?"  
  
"Um, yes I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me!" she said in a I can do it voice as she raised her fist proudly.  
  
Yuki laughed quietly, she was the only one who could make him do that, it was what made him love her. "Miss Honda?"  
  
"Yes Yuki?. . . You can call me Toru if you want to you know. I didn't mind before."  
  
"Um . . . yes Toru . . . It wasn't that . . ." Yuki stuttered as he tried to find the words, "It's about, well before. . . this morning. . ."  
  
"Oh . . . I . . . was just . . . confused." She said having a hard time looking in his eyes. "I . . . don't . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Honda. I'll leave, just promise me you'll go home and get warm. You don't want to get sick." He said as he stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"No!" Toru said as she jumped up and grabbed his hand.  
  
Yuki paused for a moment staring at her hand on his. Then he looked up at her longingly, "Miss Hond-or Toru I can't do this."  
  
"What I was going to say is I don't hate you, I don't want you to go. I just . . ." she said as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Toru." Yuki said quietly as he absentmindedly wiped the tears of her face. Toru put her other hand on his hand on her face. She was frightened, her heart racing not sure what exactly was happening. "Yuki I just don't know what-who . . . " Then she went to hold him but of course he was a rat before her tears could even fall on his shirt. But she held him anyway as she cried.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where the hell is that damn rat!" Kyo said as he searched outside for him. It was past sundown now and the full moon shown down on the summer blossoms and leaves.  
  
When he reached Yuki's secrete base his fists clenched and his eyes filled with rage as he saw Toru holding him like that. He wanted Toru more than anything in his life, even more than beating Yuki. But then he heard what Toru was saying.  
  
"Yuki don't fight with Kyo. Please don't. I don't want either of you to get hurt. I . . . love both of you-" she said and looked up to see Kyo standing at a distance.  
  
But there was nothing that could stop either of them. Kyo took the first swing just as Yuki turned back. Yuki then kicked him as he turned back. Within five minutes they were sweating and still hitting fast.  
  
Toru watched in horror as they tossed each other around. Kyo had gotten much stronger and faster, he was nearly equal in strength. About twenty minutes later they were both getting tired, but neither would stop. Toru could barely move but she was cold in the night breeze, it was an abnormally cold summer night.  
  
Finally both collapsed to sit on the ground but continued insulting each other. "You have no claim over her!" Kyo screamed.  
  
"She's not some piece of land you can claim you damn cat!"  
  
"How dare you just kiss her! Didn't you see her crying as she ran from you?"  
  
"Shut-up cat! That has nothing to do with you!"  
  
"How dare you come back here and harass her!"  
  
"Please stop!" Toru finally yelled as she cried. Both were silent, they didn't move. "I don't want you to fight over me."  
  
Finally after a few moments of silence Yuki said softly, "I'm sorry Toru but . . . you're . . . going to have to make . . . a . . ."  
  
"Choice." Kyo finished for him.  
  
*To Be Continued* 


	5. Under the Light of a Full Moon

The Prince's Passions  
Chapter Five  
Under the Light of a Full Moon  
  
Finally after a few moments of silence Yuki said softly, "I'm sorry Toru but . . . you're . . . going to have to make . . . a . . ."  
  
"Choice." Kyo finished for him.  
  
For a moment Toru didn't even breath, and everything else around them seemed to settle. Not even the insects made a noise, the only sound came from a creek inside the wood, and the sound of speeding cars in the distance. But when she finally did take a breath she began to cry, not normal tears of confusion or sadness but slow small tears that come when you've given up and you don't know what to do next.  
  
Neither Kyo or Yuki had ever seen such tears fall from her eyes. She had given up entirely on them ever getting along, of them ever being happy. For she knew that she couldn't choose, and that even if she did it would be the end of the happiest time of her life, when she was with them both.  
  
Toru looked into their eyes as she thought about it, "Yuki needs someone to make him smile, he's had it so hard. But then Kyo needs someone too. Why do I have to choose? Does it all come to this? Will this choice haunt me forever?" She was having a terrible time, her normal cheeriness had all but faded away and her endless optimism may have been lost forever.  
  
Finally Yuki could stand the silence no longer, "Miss Honda don't worry yourself. It's obvious that Kyo needs you more, and if he's who you like I'll be happy for you and him as well."  
  
He then stood up and was about to leave when Kyo said, "Oh no you don't! You're not going to leave this thing pretending you're the good guy!"  
  
"What so you're the good guy huh? You're always showing off and I'm sick of it! You're always saying that you're going to beat me one day than why don't you!" Yuki yelled.  
  
Kyo stood up and was about to say something but Toru interrupted, she had her normal smile back on her face, "Because! . . . Because you're both the same. Kyo all your life you've been trying to prove you're better than Yuki, and Yuki's never let you because you really have equal strength."  
  
She paused and then continued, "Not until you realize that you're the same will you ever get along. Not until you look at your similarities rather than your differences will you ever stop fitting.  
  
"It's like in the story. The rat went to the party, and the cat slept through it. The point is that it doesn't matter. The rat is no more than the cat, and the cat is no less than the rat! The silly legend doesn't matter!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Shigure, I knew from the beginning that this was all a mistake!" Akito said angrily as he paced slightly.  
  
"You're unusually nervous Akito." Shigure said in response.  
  
"I have reason to be nervous! This silly girl has ruined it all!"  
  
"Ruined what?"  
  
"Must I tell you this every time?!"  
  
"I don't know why you believe that silly story! That this curse is all the rat's fault."  
  
"It's the rat's and Yuki's fault!"  
  
"So that's why you have hated him so much."  
  
"He's the one that cursed this family, so he should have to carry the burden that was laid upon me!"  
  
"This curse was started long before Yuki was ever born!"  
  
Akito ignored him and went on pacing even more now, "And now this girl has ruined our chance! She is ripping them even further apart, not bringing them closer, not making them realize that they are equal!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yuki and Kyo stared at each other both thinking the same thing, "Why do I hate him? He's no different from me."  
  
"Can't you see? Not until the rat apologizes and the cat forgives him and they realize that they have no reason to hate each other will the curse be broken!"  
  
"What could that really be true? Could that really be the thing that will end the curse?" Yuki thought.  
  
"What, but that doesn't make sense!" Kyo said.  
  
"It's too simple!" Yuki said under his breath.  
  
Yuki and Kyo looked at each other. How could it be so simple? But they both would try for Toru.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyo." Yuki said rather shortly.  
  
"For what?" Kyo said with a slight hint of anger.  
  
"I don't really know. . . I guess we are kind of alike . . . and if Miss Honda wishes . . . well then . . . you're not that bad of a fighter . . . you got a rather hard punch." He said ending in a laugh and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
Kyo went kind of red and a sweat drop fell from his head and then he got serious, "Well . . . you're not that bad yourself . . . I guess . . . but only because it makes Toru happy!"  
  
A wide happy smile spread across Toru's face and she couldn't hold it in so she ran to both of them and pushed them into a group hug. For a moment they all stood still waiting for something to happen. When nothing did they froze in shock.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That's right I saw her hugging him! She's such a brat thinking she can steal the Prince!" said one girl to another.  
  
"Yeah but I also saw her with Kyo, his cousin, I wished she'd make up her dang mind!" said the other.  
  
"Well I saw Kyo drooling over the new girl!" said a another girl as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Really?" asked the other two.  
  
"That's just great! Now we can't get her with him, and have Yuki to ourselves!"  
  
"Look here they come!" said one of them.  
  
"How about I meet outside your work tonight? I wouldn't want you to have to walk home tonight alone Toru." Yuki said.  
  
"You don't have to trouble yourself Yuki." She said worriedly.  
  
"You don't have to worry Toru I don't mind, I'd like to."  
  
"Did he call her Toru? This is just great!" said one of the girls as Toru and Yuki walked away.  
  
"Hey look over there it's Kyo and the new girl!" said another of them.  
  
"Who cares." said two of them in unison in a dreamy voice as they watched Yuki in the distance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Have you seen Kyo?" Toru asked Yuki as they walked outside of the school as it ended.  
  
"No I'm sorry. I think I saw him talking to the new girl, what was her name, this morning." said Yuki.  
  
"Oh." she said sadly. "Do you think that Kyo like's her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's been a couple of weeks since you broke the curse. We've been waiting for you to choose one of us. Perhaps he got impatient."  
  
"I don't think so. At least I hope not."  
  
"Why Toru? Do you like him? Is he the one that you choose? I'm fine with any choice you make."  
  
"Really?" Toru said with a questioning voice.  
  
Yuki then turned to look in her eyes and stopped. Toru looked deep into his eyes trying to read his thoughts. Would he really be happy if she choose Kyo? But he answered her questions as if he could read her mind.  
  
"Toru, I would do anything for you." he said as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. Then he stopped as if he suddenly realized what he was doing.  
  
"Don't stop." Toru said blushing.  
  
". . .I would even let Kyo have you if that's what you wish. I would give you anything to make you happy." he said blushing also as he put his hand on her face.  
  
Toru blushed even redder and closed her eyes as he touched her face. She liked the feel of his hands, she loved his beautiful eyes, and his sweet voice. "All I know is that I want to be with you . . . right now." she said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"I've never heard anything more wonderful." he said.  
  
Then it happened again, Yuki leaned in closer to her face as they stared into each others eyes. A tear of joy fell from Toru's eye as their lips touched. It was if it were her first kiss, wonderful and sweet. And for the first time she got to have it all. And for a while Yuki held her in his arms, the place she wanted to be.  
  
The End 


End file.
